My Best Year of High School
by metalhead123
Summary: First Fanfic. Follow Jacob (oc) who finishes his last year of highschool at Jasper High. For a more descriptive summary. read the first chapter. Will contain cursing and violence in other chapters. Even a bit of love
1. Chapter 1

**Well, this should be an interesting piece of writing.**

 **This is my first story, I'm no author of any sorts. I'm just a guy who loves the Movie Alpha and Omega.**

 **This story will be mainly following Jacob (The main OC) as he goes to jasper high for his final year of high school. All the characters are anthro (Furries for more simpler terms)**

 **I tried to be original in terms of plot. I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS EXCEPT FOR THE OC'S**

 **Without further notice. Here is My BEST Year of High School (I know very original, remember I'm a major fucking noob at this shit)**

 **Chapter 1. Prologue**

 **Jacob's POV**

A little background info on me. I'm Jacob, I am an 18-year-old male who recently moved with my dad from the city of Sherbrooke Quebec. Reason why was because he works on the experimental farm as a project manager and he was transferred to Jasper Alberta because they needed his help with the farm there. Dunno why, but I was brought along and we now lived here for about 3 months.

Anyways back to myself. I am a guy who loves aviation since the age of 3 years old. There's just something about seeing a giant hunk of metal flying around the sky that gets me. I also fucking love music, specifically playing the drums. I've played the drums since I was 10. 3 years later I was introduced to Metallica and from that point on, I changed direction to listening to Heavy Metal. Now that the background info is settled, here is my little adventure before beginning my final year of hell.

 **One month until school starts**

I was driving around town and I noticed that there was a KFC not far from my place. I then remembered that I worked there back in Sherbrooke (that's how I got my car and drumset) and I was the best cook in the restaurant where I was located.

"Hmm, I wonder if they're hiring new cooks. If so, then hell I'm going back to my roots" I say to myself hoping I can work there again since I liked working at the one back in QC. I drove closer and low and behold, a big sign outside the door reading "HIRING NEW COOKS" was placed.

"Sweet! I got my CV'S at home. Might as well drop by and bring one here."

10 minutes later I got a CV printed and went back to the place.

I offered it to the cashier who then gave me an application to fill up. While doing so the manager then came up to my table and interviewed my straight away. She reminded of my assistant manager back in Qc.

She asked my all the important questions such as hours needed, availabilities and all that other bullshit. I then showed her a copy of my employee of the month paper that I kept for shits and she was a little confused since it was in French. So I translated it the message and then we finished the interview and went home.

Later that night I was playing Gmod (Game on the pc) when my phone rings from an unknown number.

"Hello?"

"Hi is this Jacob" A familiar voice responds.

"Yes, you must be Denise the manager I gave my papers to."

"Exactly. I looked up at your contacts and it seems to me that you're one hell of an employee alright. I think you are the guy we're looking for. When can you come by?" She asks. I'm having a massive smile on my face knowing I'm making money again.

"Tomorrow is fine for me at opening hours."

"Perfect, you will be given your uniform and one of the cooks will be there to show you the restaurant and see if you really are a great cook."

"Alright then, see you tomorrow then at 9:30?"

"Yes, see you tomorrow, bye"

Just like that, I go back to my old job again.

The next morning, I get up at 8:00 am. I make myself some breakfast and coffee, do my business in the bathroom and leave at 9:10 since the restaurant is 5 minutes away. I get there and I am greeted by the cook who would guide me through and give me a tour of the place.

"Ah you must be Jacob."

"Yes I am, an you are?" I ask politely.

"Names Hutch, I will be your trainer"

"Well it's a pleasure to meet you Hutch, how long you work here?"

"3 years."

"Well shit, this should be fun. I had experience working here before but it was for 10 months, so I still have a few things to learn I guess."

Hutch laughs and brings me on the tour. He shows me the kitchen, office where we can eat, the fridges/freezers and the basement for the extra supplies are.

"This is like the one back in Sherbrooke. That's where I'm from if you were wondering."

"Well that's good, you might be able to start really nicely then. Say what school are you going to?" Hutch asks.

"Jasper High, why?"

"So do I! Looks like we just became friends!"

"Oh nice!" I exclaim while giving him a high 5.

A month goes by and Hutch becomes a good friend of mine showing me the city and all the different areas I should avoid.

I'm finishing my shift when Hutch asks me for a lift home.

"Sure, where do you live?"

"1985, amber drive."

"No way, I live on 2510 amber drive, looks like were neighbours."

"Sweet!" We exclaim giving a fist bump.

The drive was uneventful and just like that my new friend is my neighbour. Looks like school is about to a bit more fun than I thought It would be.

"Well se ya tomorrow?" Hutch asks

"Yep. Hey, do you want me to give you lifts, I don't mind whatsoever."

"Fuckin A I would. It beats taking the bus. Plus, we can listen to actual good music." Hutch says which causes me to laugh. The music being a mix of different heavy metal bands I listen to. The main 4 are Metallica, Pantera, Slipknot and Avenged Sevenfold.

"Well se ya."

"You too friend."

And like that I'm off home to get washed and get ready for my final year of school. Who knows what is instore for me. Hopefully I have music because I would love to show the students their what real music is.

At 10:00pm, I set my ass down in bed and go to sleep.

"Well this should hopefully be a fun year." I say before drifting off to sleep.

 **Well there is one chapter done. I hope you guys enjoyed. Like I said before this is my first story I am writing so it might be the best thing you've seen. So cut me a bit of slack. Any ways I also want to point out that Im currently still in school right now and exams are coming up so there might be times where it might take a few days or even a week before another chapter comes out. But I will try my fucking best to post as much as possible.**

 **With that thanks for reading.**

 **Metalhead**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: New School, New Adventures**

I wake up at 7:30 with mixed emotions. Happy because it's my last year but also bummed because I'm starting off as a new student.

"Well let's just get this over with." I say while getting dressed. I go down stairs to get some breakfast. Today was the classic toast and coffee. My dad surprisingly was still asleep but then I realized that today was a day off for him. So I ate breakfast, took my things and left at 8:00 since school started at 9:00.

Before going to school, I went down the street to Hutch's place to pick him up.

"Sup dude." He says while entering the car.

"Not much, just a little bit nervous since I'm a new student."

"Don't worry, I'll give you a guide around so you don't get lost."

"Thanks dude." I thanked. It was nice knowing I have a friend before school even started.

It's now 8:30 and we arrive at School. I park my 2009 Focus (forgot to mention what car Jacob has. Nothing fancy like other fics I read.) in the lot and surprisingly I was one of the first cars.

"Funny, people must be taking the bus today."

Just as I say that I hear a ford f150 driving towards us and then park beside us. 'I stand corrected'.

It was a red wolf along with his girlfriend, a white wolf. They then walk up to Hutch.

"Hey man what's up?!" Hutch speaks first.

"Nothing too fancy, How life Hutch?" He responds.

"Pretty damn good, hey Lilly."

"Oh hi Hutch. Say who's this guy?" Lilly then responds while pointing at me. Well now that I have been spotted, I decided to introduce myself.

"Hi, my names Jacob. I'm the new student here."

"Well I'm Garth and this here lovely lady is my girlfriend Lilly." Garth answers.

"Well it's a pleasure to meet you both. Say I have to go get my schedule."

"Oh shit dude so do I. Hey why don't we all go get them since we need them before class." Hutch says

"I'm down with that." Garth responds

"Same here" Lilly as well agrees

"Alrighty then, lets go." And just like that I make a couple new friends and class didn't start.

 **Time skip (first block).**

Well bit of a bummer, first class is English and neither one of my friends are with me. Oh well. I enter the class and take my spot and decide to go on YouTube, see what's new. Basic shit right.

Bell rings AT 9:00 and everyone has arrived for homeroom.

"Welcome students. I'm Mrs. Bernier and I am your English teacher for this year. The class today will be the basic start-up class. I'll go over with the attendance, the class rules and then if we have time, you can have a free block for the rest of the class." The teacher explains. Everyone seemed happy about that including myself.

"So I will go now with the attendance. When I say your names you can introduce yourselves and say a couple interesting facts about you. That way both your classmates and myself will be able to know you better"

(I will skip most of the students since I don't want to bore the ever-living life outta you, but I will save a couple for obvious reasons.)

"Jacob Dutil?" (Pronounced DOO-TIL)

"Well here goes nothing. Hi, my name is Jacob. I am a new student here at Jasper High."

"Oh, where from?" The girl next to me asks.

"From Sherbrooke Quebec. About 1 and a half hours east of Montreal. I am an aviation fanatic and I play drums. Been playing since I was 10 years old." (A/N The drumming and aviation nut thing is true)

"Oh wow, what genre of music do you play?" The teacher asks.

"Mainly heavy metal. My major influences are Metallica, Slipknot, Pantera and Avenged Sevenfold."

"Very impressive, well thank you Jacob. Hopefully we get to here some of your drumming skills. Alright back on track now, Kate Duval?" I looked around to see the next student but didn't have to look far when the girl next to me spoke.

"Here, as most of you may know my names Kate. I'm the captain of the cheerleading team here and Jasper high and love music as well." She says the last part while looking at me.

'oh shit another music lover. Wonder if she plays anything aswell?' I think to myself.

"Good to have in the class Kate." The teacher comments. List goes on and more students are named.

"Humphrey Rogers?"

"Yes, What up people, names Humphrey, just an average student who just like Jacob here, loves music. Heavy metal as well and before you ask. I play guitar and been playing now for 10 years."

"Wow, that's awesome. Get a singer and bassist and we have a class band." I say. The entire class surprisingly chuckles at the comment.

"Thank you Humphrey." The teacher then says and continues with the final students.

 **(time skip, end of class)**

Class ended and all the students were headed to their lockers. I was walking to my locker when I felt someone tap my shoulder.

"Yo dude, how was class"

"Oh hey Hutch. Class was uneventful, what did you have."

"Math, it was boring. Since it was first class we didn't do anything except go over the standard attendance, rules and all that other bullshit."

"Same here."

We get to my locker and we decide to look at our schedule.

"What class you got next?" Hutch ask

"Music, why?"

"No way, so do I."

"Fuck yeah." We fist bump each other with excitement.

"Let's go."

"Alright let me just get my lunch box first." Hutch looks at me with a confused look on his face.

"Well since the music room is near the cafeteria, I don't have to come back here and then back to the caff." I explain.

"Touché."

"Ok let's go." Off to the music room we go. Can't wait to see who I'm playing drums with this year.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Just a quick little reminder. All the things that are mentioned with Jacob like his job, hobbies and where he used to live, that is pretty much from my actual perspective. I do live in Sherbrooke Quebec Canada; I have been playing drums since I was 10 and those bands mentioned in the previous chapter are also my major influences of playing the drums. I just wanted to write this down so that no one needs to ask if these are personal experiences, because they mostly are.**

 **Anyways, back to the story.**

 **Chapter 3: Time for Music.**

After a couple minutes of walking through several hallways and the cafeteria, we get to the music class.

"Now hopefully Mr. Gray got the new instruments he promised last year. He's the music teacher fyi." Hutch says.

"What do you mean?" I ask.

"Well he talked to the school board about how the school needed new instruments and said they would most likely be there for the new year."

"What instruments needed to be replaced?"

"Guitars, basses, new drum set with new cymbals and a double bass pedal, new amps and all that other shit musicians need." Hutch chuckled.

"Well let's find out." I say

Hutch knocks on the door and within 10 seconds, Mr. Gray opens the door and greets us very happily.

"Why if it isn't Hutch Stevenson, how you doing?"

"Very good Mr. Gray, how are you?"

"Pretty excited because the new instruments are now completely installed and ready to go."

"Sweet!" Hutch exclaims.

"And who is your friend here?" Pointing out my presence

"My name's Jacob Dutil, new student here and I have music next along with Hutch." I introduce myself.

"Well it's nice to meet you. Come in and have a look around."

We enter the room and I was rather taken away by it's size. It was a rather big room with 5 soundproof rooms as well in case someone wants to jam alone or simply relax without any noise.

"So Jacob, what instrument do you play, since you're new here" Mr. Gray asks.

"Well I've been playing drums since I was 10 years old."

"Really, well you're in luck. We managed to get a new 5 piece set right over there." Mr. Gray exclaims while directing me towards the kit.

I go towards the kit and I am amazed by what it looks like.

"This kit's a beauty, and it even has a china, splash cymbal and OH HELL YES A DOUBLE BASS PEDAL! Now I can play more metal music." I say with hysteria. I then noticed a cup holder with several pairs of sticks.

'That's gonna come in handy if one breaks' I thought to myself. I then noticed that caught my attention.

"Umm Mr. Gray, what's this auxiliary cord doing here?" I ask

"Oh that is for when you want to jam to your own music."

Well this should be fun. Just in case I also brought a headphone jack splitter with me so that if I cannot hear the music in the speaker, at least I can hear it from my headphones.

"Well let's see what you got." Mr. Gray says.

I then proceed to do a 5-minute drum solo involving the basic beats to flashy fills and fast double bass playing. The kit sounded amazing and I new I would come back to the music room every damn recess and lunch time to play. I then decided to plug my splitter into my phone along with the headphones and auxiliary into the 2 ports.

"What you gonna play?" Hutch asks. I then whisper the song in his ear so that I can surprise whoever is gonna enter the class.

"Ooh yeah good choice."

Just as I'm about to start the song, Garth and Lilly enter the class. I never noticed since I was prepping up the song.

"Hey guys, what's up." Garth says.

"Jacob's about to play a song on the drums."

"Oh really, what song is- "Lilly gets cut off by the sudden intro to the song

 ***Cue Fucking Hostile by Pantera***

I then proceed to start playing the song and when the first chorus begins, I noticed both with a look of shock and excitement on their faces. So, I simply decided to wink and smile back. Once the song ended, I was a bit exhausted and let out a pretty decent "GETCHA PULL" in memory of the great Dimebag Darrell Abbot.

"Holy shit dude!" Garth exclaims. "You're a beast."

"Thanks"

"What other songs do you know?" Lilly asks

"Well I can play Metallica, Pantera as you guys just saw, Slipknot and A7X"

"Well Pantera is my favorite band, wanna jam to I'm Broken" Garth says

"That would be sick. But wait, what do you play?".

"Been playing bass for 10 years now."

"Sweet, now all we need is a guitarist."

"Hutch plays and he's really good." Lilly says. I notice Hutch blush in embarrassment.

"Really, when were you gonna tell me? We could have jammed together at my place." I ask while giving him a look of sarcasm

"Well I can play but I didn't want to say it yet since I was a little shy to say so."

"Oh come on, there's no need to be shy about that. Come on, lets play I'm Broken"

"Ok fine. Lemme get a guitar first."

After a couple minutes of Garth and Hutch both getting their instruments of choice and tuning them, we were all set.

"On my count ready?" I ask and both nod.

"1 2 3 4"

 ***Cue I'm Broken by Pantera***

In my mind, I'm just so damn happy knowing that I am not the only metalhead in the class. Garth played with a finger style like the late Cliff Burton, former Metallica bass player, and Hutch could pull off the solo flawlessly. I could tell Pantera was also his major influence of playing music.

When the song finished, all 3 of us simply looked at each other and all yelled "PANTERA FUCKING RULES!" We felt so excited knowing we just pulled that off.

"Now that was awesome. You guys know how to play as a band." Lilly says and walks over towards the kit beside Garth.

"Can you play an instrument Lilly?" I ask

"Oh actually I can play bass, piano, guitar and drums. Garth taught me bass"

"That's awesome."

Little did I realise is that there were 2 other wolves who decide to show up for class early before we started playing and decided to film our little jam session.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: More Friends made**

After our jam session, I noticed 2 other students talking to Mr. Gray. I then realized that it was Kate and Humphrey from my English class. They then noticed us at the drum set and decided to walk on over.

"So you weren't lying, you can play the drums." Humphrey says.

"I told you didn't I. Been playing since I was 10 and loved every minute of it." I chuckled

"Oh hey guys, how was your summer?" Hutch then adds on.

"Oh it was great, just came back from Cuba couple weeks ago." Kate answers

"Ah sweet."

"So Hutch I see you met the new guy, Jacob, was it?" Humphrey added.

"Yeah, we work together at KFC, been working now for a month but I also worked back when I was in Quebec."

"Yeah it's true and he's become one of our best cooks yet. Always a pleasure to work with him."

"Oh that's cool." Kate added whilst I just took the compliment he gave to me.

"Say what class do you have next?" I asked them

"Music" They both answered in unison. They then blushed which cause me to laugh.

"Just like us 4." Garth then pointed out.

"Well this music class is gonna be the bomb. Say Kate, back in English class, you said that you loved music. Do you play any instruments?" I asked since I already knew about the others instrument of choice.

"Oh I play guitar, been playing since I was 5. So about 12 years now."

"Oh shit, who's your major influence?"

"Kirk Hammett and Eddie Van Halen."

"Now that's a shout. Say can you play eruption?" Garth asks.

'If so, I might just get a massive boner' I thought to myself.

"Well I can give it a try" Kate then goes and gets one of the guitars are plugs it into the amp.

 ***Cue Eruption by Van Halen**

During the first half of the song, I was just stunned. She was playing one of the best guitar instrumentals of all time and hasn't even missed a note. Then the famous tapping part came and at that moment I just stared along with Garth, Hutch and Humphrey in amazement.

She ends the song and I immediately just start bowing whilst giving the signature "I'm not worthy" chant, which caused every one to laugh.

"That was fucking amazing." Humphrey added.

"Aww thanks." Kate said blushing, which I then noticed. I didn't want to assume that they were dating yet, so I asked Hutch for some info.

"Dude, are they dating or something?" I whispered

"Honestly, I have no idea. From what I can tell, she has a crush on him and he does on her. They've also been friends since they were practically babies and yet neither have the courage to ask each other out."

"Ah."

"Another thing to point out is that they say they're just friends, but I've seen them hug for at least 5-10 seconds at a time, she kissing him on the cheek and even holding hands."

"Ok, well that's something to say the least."

The bell rings and class beings with the same old attendance, rules and then free time until the bell.

"Oh and I almost forgot to mention, we may or may have not filmed you guys jamming earlier. I hope you don't mind I share it to my friends." Kate says.

"Oh sure, I don't mind at all. Hell, I want people to see my talent for the drums."

"Oh ok good, just making sure, I had already asked Hutch and Garth earlier and they didn't mind."

"So who are these friends?" I asked since I was curious.

"Oh it's a few members of the cheerleading team. Humphrey also sent it to his other friends."

"Ah, wonder what they're gonna think?"

Just as I said that, Kate receives a message on her group chat and what she next surprised me.

"They all thought you guys were amazing and they said they want to come and see you play. They more or less want to meet you since you're new."

"Oh now that should be interesting." We both the laughed. Humphrey then came over to where we were hanging out.

"Yo Jacob, you think it would be cool that 3 of my friends come and meet you and see you play?"

"Sure, Kate's friends are gonna be joining them as well."

"Well alrighty then I'll just message them and we should be good for business."

Well damn, it isn't even lunch on the first day of school and I already have 5 new friends and about to meet potentially more friends and even put on a little drum show for people to see. Man school this year is already starting off to a damn good start.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Lunch Time**

 **A/N: What's up guys, I know it has been a while. I've been busy with work, school and been away on summer vacation. But now I'm back and ready to start another chapter on this story.**

After a few more minutes of hanging out and getting to know each other, the lunch bell rings. I realised that I had brought my lunchbox with me and my lunch needed to be heated up in the microwave. Since I didn't want to leave the music room knowing I was expecting some of Kate and Humphrey's friends to show up soon, I asked Mr. Gray if he had a microwave in his class.

"Excuse me Mr. Gray?"

"Ah Jacob, what can I help you with?" he answers"

"Do you have a microwave in the class, and if so you wouldn't mind me using it do you?"

"No of course not, its in the room next to the entrance, just enter there and you should see it."

"Excellent, thanks Mr. Gray"

Sweet, now I get my lunch heated up and I don't even need to leave the class. I then get a text on my phone. It was my dad.

Dad: Hi Jake, how's your first day?

Me: So far great, had music and already made 4 new friends today and they play music as well.

Dad: Awesome, well I just wanted to know how your day is going, see ya later.

Me: yep, love ya.

 **5 minutes later**

I'm now sitting on a chair next to the drum set eating my lunch when I notice 3 male wolves, One tall, one big and one smaller wolf enter the class room.

'Those could be Humphrey's buds.' I think to myself whilst still eating.

They started talking for a bit until the bigger one notices me.

"Say, you must be the new guy." He says.

"Yep, names Jacob, been in Jasper now for about 4 months now."

"Well welcome. Name's Mooch, the tall one is Salty and the smaller one is Shaky."

"Sup." Both respond.

"Interesting names, are they nicknames or actually your real names?"

"Nicknames, My name's actually Paul, Salty is Chris and Shaky Is Adam."

"Ah now that's more like it." I reply

"Have you seen a grey wolf named Humphrey somewhere? he said he would meet us here." Salty asked which made confirmed my suspicions.

"Oh you must be Humphrey's boys."

"Yeah, how did you know that?" Shaky asks with a bit of a stutter.

"He told me 3 of his friends were coming here to meet me and watch me play."

"Oh yeah I just remembered you were playing with Hutch and Garth. Man you can play." Salty said.

"Thanks dude. He went to go get lunch and should be back in 15 minutes."

"Well we might as well use this time to know more about each other." Mooch added.

"Fine by me." I answered.

 **10 minutes later.**

Me and the 3 other guys were talking when I suddenly noticed Humphrey along with Kate, Garth, Lilly and Hutch entering the room.

"Boys, whats shaking!" Humphrey says.

"HUMPHREY!" All three omega wolves just dog pile him.

I was drinking some water when I saw that happen which then cause me to have a spit take and I started to burst out laughing.

"Holy shit guys, can you at least give him a minute to enter the room." I say whilst still laughing.

"Its our way of saying hello." Salty responds which gets a laughing response from everybody. I then notice 5 other girls enter the room and boy they were looking fine to me.

'Goddamn those are fine looking ladies' I thought to myself.

"KATE!" They all say running towards her

These must be Kate's friends. Now this should be an interesting situation. Shaky then comes towards me a little nervous.

"Hey dude, you okay?" I ask him

"Yeah, it's just that I wasn't informed about the girls coming and well I feel kinda worried about looking like a major idiot."

"Hey don't worry man, the best way to not feel nervous if to just be yourself. That's what I do. So just be act like how you normally act with your friends and that should most likely do the trick." I said trying my best to comfort him.

"Hey that sounds like a good plan, thanks dude."

"Anytime."

So I finish up the last of my lunch and drink and then I set my self up on the drums once again and decide to wait for the right time to start playing. So I start thinking to myself what I should play.

'Ah what would be a good song to start out on? Something fast, something flashy, something-'

"Hey Jacob, have you decided what to play yet?" Kate asks

"Oh Kate, didn't see ya there. Not yet, I'm still thinking and I can't quite decide yet."

"I got one they will definitely enjoy watching."

"Oh really, hit me."

She whispers in my ear so that it can be a little surprise.

"Oh this should be good." I say whilst giving her a little grin.

"I'll give you the signal on when to start the song." She says. I give her the thumbs up

I set up my phone and ear buds and wait for the right time. A minute later and she gives it and I start the song.

*Cue Fight Fire With Fire.

The first 40 seconds gave a mixed reaction from the group. The boys along with Lilly were looking excited to see me play this song. Kate's friends on the other hand were like 'wait what is this classical music shit'. Once the main riff hit, the entire mood changed in an instant and I start off the main beat.

Their faces where priceless, they all looked almost exactly like the shocked Patrick meme (research shocked Patrick meme) and that was before I got to the double bass drum section after the solo. Boy that is one of the hardest parts to play since you got to keep using both feet on the bass drum for about 25 seconds.

The song ends, and I am a walking mass of sweat. I then see every student just looking at me like I just killed a box full of baby lions.

"Now that is what I call thrash metal at it's finest." I Say to break the silence and that triggers an ovation I didn't think I was going to expect.

"That was brutal dude, how are you not tired!?" Garth shouts

"Well playing for almost 10 years has its benefits."

One of Kate's friends comes up to me.

"Now that was some fine drumming you got there. Kate was right about you." She says.

"Well thank you very much…?"

"Heather, Heather Wilson."

"Jacob Dutil" I respond while shaking her hand.

"So you're the Jacob Hutch keeps talking to me about?"

I then turn to Hutch who's blushing, once again.

"Ah Hutch has a little special friend I see." I say in a sarcastically romantic way which then makes Heather blush along with him which causes everyone to start laughing.

"Say do you take requests?" Lilly asks.

"Sure, what song?"

"Refuse/Resist by Sepultura" She responds.

"Gimme one second to find and BAM."

*Cue Refuse/Resist

This time, everyone was singing the song which gave chills because I felt like I was in a concert.

Just as soon as the song ends, the bell rings meaning lunch was over.

"Well lunch is over, lets see what I got and…History. Sweet." I say as I pack my shit and head back to my locker.

Well this day is already going extremely well. Hopefully it continues to be as fun as this and if so, this might just be my favorite year of high school.


End file.
